


Have I told you (That I'm Glad You're Here?)

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Tony Stark, I think?, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: "What the hell was that Stark?" Steve barked, storming into Tony's workshop. The blond was still in his Captain America outfit, shield strapped to his back. Tony also still had his suit on. Face-plate up and Steve took in the pained expression on the Brunets face. And maybe giving the situation he should be gentle, but he was simple too furious.





	Have I told you (That I'm Glad You're Here?)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags...

"What the hell was that Stark?" Steve barked, storming into Tony's workshop. The blond was still in his Captain America outfit, shield strapped to his back. Tony also still had his suit on. Face-plate up and Steve took in the pained expression on the Brunets face. And maybe giving the situation he should be gentle, but he was simple too furious.

"I had no other choice." Tony shifted uncomfortably, eyes avoiding Steve's.

"Don't make me even scratch the surface on how that situation could have been avoided."

"Go on then, scratch the surface."

"What's the point when you wouldn't even listen!" Steve snapped, frustration clear in his voice. his lips tighten unhappily, the large furrow that lies between his eyebrows deepening.

"That hasn't stopped you before!" Tony's voice raised as he yelled back. Immediately regretting it when his head pounded and he had to grab a hold of his workbench for support.

The lab went silent for sometime. Tony trying to catch his breath, and Steve trying to control his anger.

"Tony," Steve's voice was softer now, but anger still lingered in the words, "Tony, I watched you but yourself in danger when it could have been avoided. I've been watching you. And lately it seems like you're intentionally trying to hurt yourself."

"I'm not." Tony protested weakly, rubbing his temple with his armor covered hand. The cold metal felt nice against his skin.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Steve asked him, his voice firm, no longer angry. His eyes soft as the super-soldier was determined to help out his friend.

"No."

"Then why?" Steve took a step closer to the engineer.

Tony sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be able to walk away from this one. He hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words, "Every time I almost die, I feel so alive...Why would I ever want to be more careful?"

Steve's pretty sure his soul just briefly left his body, because his heart almost certainly stopped cold with that confession.

"Tony..." Steve's voice broke as the other man's name came out as a whisper.

Tony bowed his head in shame. Hands grabbing the workbench tighter as his body begun to sway, pulse roaring in his ears. His legs begun to shake and before he could catch himself his legs gave out.

" _Tony!_ " Steve grabbed a hold of the younger man and lifted him with ease up onto the workbench, finger finding the catches of Tony's armor, and one by one he took apart the red and gold suit. Leaving Tony in a thin black tank top and faded ripped up jeans.

"I got you babe." Steve whispered to the brunet when he hissed in pain. A hand running though Tony's riot of brown curls, carefully avoiding the nasty looking gash on Tony's forehead.

The blond grabbed one of the rags Tony kept around the lab. He turned it over in his hand and nodded to himself when he deemed it clean enough to use. Steve walked back over to Tony, positioning himself between the brunets legs.

Cloth in hand Steve started to wipe at the dried bloody cut at Tony's hairline. His other hand cupping the back of Tony's neck as the engineer hissed and pulled away, "I need to clean it."

Tony pouted but didn't pull away when Steve continued to gently wipe at the blood. Once Steve decided it was clean enough, he moved to the cut on Tony's cheek.

"I'm not going to the hospital." Tony muttered, leaning into Steve's warm hand that tried to clean his cheek.

"I didn't say you had to." Steve grabbed Tony's chin and turned his head to the side.

"You're thinking about it." Tony said as if he could read Steve's mind. Because yeah, Steve was definitely thinking about it, "I'm fine, love."

Steve gave one last wipe to Tony's cheek before he distanced himself just enough to speak but still keep his arms wrapped around Tony's lower back. He was just about to protest Tony's words, but Tony cupped the back of his neck, his thumb slowly stroking his cheek as his index finger tucked behind the blonds ear, "Really, I am."

Steve gave him a small smile, "Do you need anything? Have you ate?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Steve, love. I don't need food. Just... Stay. That's all I need."

Steve nodded pulling Tony closer, "I'm not leaving."

Tony hummed happily, allowing Steve to wrap him up in his strong arms. He felt safe there, "I ever tell you that I'm glad you're here?"

"I'm not sure, did you?"

Tony knew his lips held a dopey smile, but the engineer didn't care. He leaned in closer, lips just barely touching Steve's, "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll get around to it one of these days."

Steve shivered as their lips brushed against each other as Tony talked. The blond leaned forward until his lips met Tony's. Tony used his hand that still rested against Steve's cheek, to tilt the blonds head to the side so their mouths could slot more firmly together.

Steve moaned into the kiss, and his tongue ran against the seam of Tony's lips. Tony immediately responded and let out a gasp as Steve's tongue brushed against his. Steve chuckled. They continue kissing for a few minutes before Steve pulled back. Tony whined and tried to chase Steve's lips.

Steve rolled his eyes at the brunet. Before he started to kiss down Tony's neck, leaving a wet trail behind. Steve's lips hovered over Tony's collarbone. His eyes ran over the raised cut there. Tony shivered as Steve sealed his lips around the cut.

Tony sighed, his hands now in Steve's blond hair, "Steve."

The blond pulled back and looked up at Tony though dark lashed, "Yes, babe?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Tony apologized, "When I saw you were in trouble, nothing else mattered...You know?"

"I know," Steve sighed before giving Tony a quick kiss, "But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you. Because I am, and when your feeling better we're going to talk. I have quite the rant prepared."

Tony chuckled, "I would be worried if you didn't."

Steve laughed, before giving Tony a serious look, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tony shrugged, "As long as your here, I will be."

Steve nodded and kissed him again.

 _‘Yeah,’_ Tony thinks smiling into the kiss, _‘I'll be okay.’_


End file.
